Future's End, Part II (episode)
Janeway tries to prevent Henry Starling from launching the timeship without altering the past. Summary Henry Starling continues to prepare for his flight back to the 29th century to get more technology, which he plans to use to revolutionize the 20th century computer age further than he already has with his technology from the ''Aeon''. Luckily for the crew of the news footage of the ship flying through the skies has been dismissed as fraudulant by most people, although the military are taking it seriously and therefore the crew cannot attempt another low-altitude flight. Because the crew of found out that it was Starling's trip that caused the temporal explosion, Rain Robinson, Tuvok, and Tom Paris divert Starling when Robinson calls Starling for help because "people are shooting at me!" Suspicious but convinced, Henry Starling drives to her location with The Doctor, wearing his new mobile emitter. Tuvok and Paris transmit Starling's coordinates to Chakotay and Lieutenant Torres, who are flying towards them in a shuttlecraft. They beam Starling to Voyager, but the shuttle loses attitude control and crashes in an Arizona desert. Annoyed that his technology did not prevent his capture, Henry Starling revealed to Janeway on Voyager what his intention was. Afterwards, Mr. Dunbar, Starling's assistant, activates a satellite in orbit around Earth and beams him back to Chronowerx Industries. Mr. Dunbar creates a diversion using a tachyon emitter and lures Paris and Robinson to chase him, believing that he has the timeship. Just before Mr. Dunbar runs Paris and Robinson's car over with his truck, Chakotay and Torres, having been rescued from Arizona by Tuvok and The Doctor, destroy the truck with a blast from the repaired shuttle. Torres manages to fix the transporters and beams Paris onboard to return to Voyager. After finding out that the timeship was not in the truck, Starling launches from the Chronowerx building. Voyager's weapons were still offline from their jump to the 20th century, so they could not disable the Aeon. Kim gets the photon torpedos back online and can lock on target but doesn't have firing control for them just yet and phasers are still offline. Just as the Aeon is about to fly into a temporal rift to the 29th century, Janeway manually fires a photon torpedo and destroys the Aeon. After the Aeon's destruction, an alternate Aeon emerges from the rift with an alternate Captain Braxton, who has no memory of past events. He detected Voyager in the 20th century and took her back to the 24th century to their previous coordinates in the Delta Quadrant; however, he could not transport Voyager to Earth in the 24th century since doing so would have violated the Temporal Prime Directive. Afterwards, the Voyager's crew hold a celebration in the mess hall, for both saving the future and for the Doctor, who with his mobile emitter, now has complete freedom from the confines of sickbay. *''Captain's log, stardate 50312.5. We are again in the Delta Quadrant, at the exact time and place we first encountered the timeship. I've resumed a course for Earth and I've ordered the crew to the mess hall for a toast. '' Memorable Quotes "Agent Tuvok, what's up?" "Breakfast is 'up'." : - Rain Robinson and Tuvok "If my history is accurate, Southern California in the late twentieth century had no shortage of psychotherapists, competent and otherwise. I suggest you find one. Now... return me to ''Voyager." : - '''The Doctor' to Henry Starling "I'm a doctor, not a database." : - The Doctor "I've been equipped with an autonomous self-sustaining mobile holo-emitter. In short, I am footloose and fancy free." : - The Doctor "And you, Mister Leisure-suit." "There's a name I hadn't considered." : - Rain and The Doctor "What's good for ''Chronowerx is good for everybody." : - '''Starling' to Captain Janeway "Chronowerx stock is about to crash." : - Janeway to Starling "Talk about a motley crew. We have the Doctor – a guy with the worst, worst taste in clothing I've ever seen. Tuvok – what a freak-a-saurus! Has the guy ever cracked a smile?" "Not that I can recall." "And you, Tom Paris – hmm, sexy, in a ''Howdy Doody sort of way, pretty goofy, although sometimes I think you're the smartest man I've ever met." : - '''Rain' and Tom Paris "God in Heaven help us." "Divine intervention is unlikely." : - Porter and The Doctor before the Doctor stuns the two militiamen "Doctor, how –" "It's a long story, commander. Suffice it to say, I'm making a house call." : - Chakotay and The Doctor as the latter rescues the former while nowhere near one of Voyager s holoemitters "Doctor, get down there." "How exactly do I get to Torpedo Tube 1?" : - Chakotay and The Doctor "Fire!" (The Aeon's computer beeps) "Uh Oh!" : - Chakotay and Starling as the Aeon is destroyed just before it enters the temporal rift by Janeway "Tuvok, has anyone ever told you you're a real freak-a-saurus?" : - Tom Paris Background Information * Starling fits The Doctor with a mobile autonomous holographic emitter. This allows him to freely move about. When he returns to Voyager, he retains the mobile emitter, which allows him to visit other parts of the ship and participate on away missions. * Rain claims to have seen "every episode of Mission: Impossible." Leonard Nimoy (Spock) played "The Great Paris" on this Desilu series following the cancellation of the classic Star Trek series (albeit, for only two seasons). * Before returning to the 24th century, Voyager leaves some technology behind, including Captain Janeway's combadge (in part 1), her tricorder (in part 1), and The Doctor's holographic combadge. Considering that everything was undone when Voyager destroyed the timeship, these may have been erased from existence on Earth as well. Admiral Kirk and his crew also left technology behind in the 20th century (a phaser and a communicator) in . * The Aeon's cockpit would later be reused in and . * The events of this episode represent the seventh time (aside from the series premiere) that the Voyager crew has a possibility of returning home (to their timeline). * These episodes present a different interpretation of temporal causality than . In both episodes, a terrible disaster occurs, someone returns to the past and ends up trying to prevent the same disaster. In the season one episode, when the disaster is averted, the characters lose their memories and everything is exactly as it was before the disaster. Here, the characters retain their memories and are still in the 20th century after Braxton's ship is destroyed. * The Doctor mentions having recently undergone a severe programming loss, and that he is still in the process of recovering his memory files. This is a reference to the events of , several episodes prior to this one. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.5, . * In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: Voyager - Movies: Volume 1 (with "Basics"), . * As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest Stars *Sarah Silverman as Rain Robinson *Allan G. Royal as Braxton *Brent Hinkley as Butch *Clayton Murray as Porter Special Guest Star *Ed Begley, Jr. as Henry Starling Co-Stars *Susan Patterson as Ensign Kaplan *Christian R. Conrad as Dunbar *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Carl David Burks as Lieutenant Russell *Andrew English as a security officer *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Susan Lewis as an operations division officer *Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane *Richard Sarstedt as Crewman William McKenzie *Jennifer Somers as a science division officer *Unknown actress as a operations division officer Stunt doubles *Unknown stunt performers as **Stunt double for Robert Duncan McNeill **Stunt double for Clayton Murray **Stunt double for Sarah Silverman References Arizona; Astrotheory 101; Baja Peninsula; bar code reader; bipolar personality disorder; California; car; cellular phone; Central America; chili burrito; class 2 shuttle; Dodger Stadium; Dorothy Chandler Pavilion; Earth; Edgemont Road; fast food; freakasaurus; Goliath Gulp; Griffith Observatory; helicopter; Highway 101; Hollywood; Hollywood Hills; hologram; holographic projection system; holographic simulator; hot dog; Howdy Doody; hyper-impulse drive; Indian; interferometric dispersion; internet; laptop computer; Lincoln; Los Angeles; Mars; Metro Plaza; microchip; microcomputer revolution; Mission: Impossible; mobile emitter; Neanderthal; Nobel Prize; North America; pattern buffer; Phoenix; radar; SATCOM 47; Saturn; Soviet Union; space-time continuum; Starfleet Academy; Starling location sweep; stealth; tachyon; tactile response sensor; taxicab; telephone; teleporter; telescope; temporal core; temporal field generator; Temporal Integrity Commission; temporal inversion; Temporal Prime Directive; temporal transponder; tricorder; truck; UFO; United States Air Force; USS; van; Venus |next= }} de:Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II es:Future's End, Part II nl:Future's End, Deel II Category:VOY episodes